Magic
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: What if Magic was a living entity? What if it had a human-like personification? Someone all powerful, yet still humble? Someone who was a Seer, an Animagus and everything you could imagine? Left alone for thousands of years until one day, Harry Potter, Magic himself stumbled upon something that would change everything. Slash. HPOMC


Magic

Summary: What if Magic itself was a living, breathing thing? What if Magic itself had a personification? Someone that was all powerful? Someone that was a Seer and a Metamorphmagus and everything you could ever dream of that magic held? Well there is and he has been alone for thousands of years when he stumbles upon a pregnant woman stumbling into an orphanage. He helps her and when she dies giving birth he offers, against everything he's promised himself he would never do and became a father to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Warnings: Godlike!AllPowerfull!Harry, DaddyofTomRiddle!Harry, Possible Harry/OMC and Salazar/Harry, SLASH.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

[. . . : . . . : . . .]

Magic was created at the beginning of everything, when the stars were born and the galaxies were created, it has always been there. Being used and taken for granted by wizards for millennia. Though, there is a surprising notion about Magic that no one knew. It has a mind of its own as a living, breathing entity. Use it willingly and correctly, never manipulate it into something it's not and gain its loyalty. Twist the very essence it and it will turn on you. Magic doesn't like being betrayed. Magic has an embodiment, a willing vessel to house everything it can do and everything it can't. Someone that Magic itself has chosen, someone who won't use it for selfish gain, a person pure of heart but who knows the reality and harshness of the world.

As Magic has always been here, it will always be here and so it picked the baby with bright green eyes and dark as night black hair. On July 31st 1980, Harry James Potter became the vessel for Magic itself. A boy Magic knew would see hard times and devastating losses, a boy who would become broken but yet have enough of himself to protect those he loved. Magic longed to protect the now innocent boy and has chosen him to become the one who would house it.

Magic kept with the boy all through his life, keeping him alive and unbroken as it could make him. Magic hated what people were doing with its gift. Seeing this man bend rip apart his soul with his precious gift, it infuriated Magic. So it protected the boy, from his birth to his death and beyond that.

It was on the boys seventeenth that Magic presented itself in the only way it knew how as it did not have a voice.

_Harry. _

[ . . . : . . . : . . .]

Harry lay on the sofa in the sitting room inside Grimmauld Place. It the night of his seventeenth birthday, Ron and Hermione were upstairs sleeping. They were going off on their 'trip' to search for Horcruxes in the morning. He knew he needed sleep and that Hermione would scold him in the morning but he couldn't help it. Something was keeping him awake, something inside himself, he just couldn't explain.

Then, all of a sudden, the gentle fire that had been warming the room burst into life, startling Harry right out of his skin. He sat up and grabbed his wand, ready to douse it when small streams danced in the air.

_Harry,_ they spelled out.

Wide eyed, he looked around. Fred and George weren't around were they? This wasn't some odd plot to kill him was it?

_Silly boy._

"Okay, I must be dreaming. Fire is talking to me." He muttered, shaking his head.

_Child, it is not the fire that is talking but Magic._

"Magic?" This must be a dream. A really weird dream. Magic can't talk…can it?

_No, I have no physical voice. This is the only way I can communicate to you, my chosen one._

"Your chosen one? I thought I was the Prophecy's chosen one." He spoke bitterly. It was a dream after all, so why not respond?

_You are both but most importantly mine. I have chosen you to be my vessel, the vessel for me, for Magic itself, for all magic that exists in this world._

Harry stopped breathing for several moments. The-the vessel for magic? All magic? This is one fucked up dream.

_Silly boy, this is not a dream. I have seen your hardships and you are pure of ill intentions despite them. The perfect vessel._

"W-What does being a vessel for Magic mean?"

_You will house me, the source of all magic in this world. You will obtain all my powers. You'll become a Seer, a Metamorphmagus, and an Animagus of all sorts of animals. You will become me; you will become the pure personification of Magic in time._

That-that…-this was way too much. He was still sure this was a dream but even in a dream this was too much to handle. He was Magic itself? Magic was a thing? An actual thing, living thing?

_Yes, of course I am but wizards and witches do not know nor understand. That is fine but I have grown tired of watching them twist and mutilate my precious gift. I wish to stop existing but as Magic I cannot kill myself for there is nothing to kill, yet there is and I cannot take my gift back. I don't expect you to understand, my special one._

Good because he didn't. This was so overwhelming, more so than anything he'd ever heard or rather dreamed of before.

_Silly boy, what must I do to make you realize this is not a dream?_

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. This is so overwhelming it can't be anything but a dream."

_Please, my child, believe me._

Sighing he nodded. It if was a dream he'd wake up and forget about this and if it wasn't, well who could refuse Magic itself? "Alright, so let's say I'm not dreaming, what do I have to do?"

_Nothing, just allow yourself to accept me._

"Will I still be able to talk to you?" Harry asked. He was beginning to like the almost mother like presence, even if was just writing in fire.

_Of course, my special one. I will always be there for you._

He nodded and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was going along with this; he supposed it just felt right. Like this was supposed to happen. He wasn't frightened, a bit apprehensive, but never frightened. He felt he could trust the presence he felt in the room. It wasn't oppressing but soothing and calm, like it belonged. He doubted it was a plot of Voldemort's, it was much too complicated than what he would do, or anyone on the Dark Side.

He could feel himself soaking in Magic, his skin tingled and it felt pleasing, like something that was always meant to be there was finally where it was supposed to be.

Harry opened his eyes again, and then winced when sunlight stung his eyes. He blinked and his eyes widened as he saw better than he ever could. Then he remembered the dream and talking to Magic. He pulled off his glasses in shock.

"No. No, that was a dream. Just a really odd dream."

_Silly boy. I told you it wasn't a dream._

He stared at the fire. It was real. He was Magic. Harry then started to panic. No, no. That was a dream and he was still asleep.

_I would sigh if I could. Harry, please, trust me. You are me, now._

"Then if it was true, what can I do now?"

_Anything._

That…was a startling thought. Harry looked around the room and spotted the pillow he was sleeping on lying on the floor. He stared at it for a moment, picturing it turning into a chicken.

"Bwark!"

He jumped up and ran behind the sofa as the pillow turned chicken ran around the room squawking. No way. That did not…-!

_You're adorable._

He flushed bright red at the floating words. He looked back to the chicken and pictured it as a cat.

"Meow!"

Then a dog.

"Woof!"

Then a frog.

"Ribbit!"

He started laughing. This, this was great! Maybe this could help on the hunt for Horcruxes. He looked at the frog, who just stared at him croaking. He then started to turn the frog into different colors, amused at how the frog seemed not to be bothered by the changes.

_As much as I love seeing you transfigure that pillow into various animals and colors, I must tell you your friends are waking up._

"Can I tell them anything?"

_Do you honestly want to? Can you trust them?_

"Of cour-." He started but stopped. As much as he loved his friends he knew they couldn't keep this a secret. Hermione would want to study him and Ron would no doubt be jealous. He had still yet to fully forgive him for leaving him in Fourth year and he didn't want a repeat. He didn't think their friendship could handle another betrayal.

"No, I think I'll keep it to myself."

_Whatever you decide._

He nodded as the words faded away and he looked back at the frog, who simply sat on the floor, croaking. He turned it back into the pillow and set it on the sofa. Looking up, he heard shuffling in the kitchen. Harry glanced at the pillow again. Simply changing a pillow wasn't enough, as great as it was. So he pulled out his wand and tossed it in the far corner of the room.

_What is it you're doing?_

"I want to test something quickly."

He held out his hand and in his head spoke, Expecto Patronum, and then stared in awe as silver whips left his hand and formed the proud stag. He closed his hand and the stag disappeared. That…was amazing. Wandless and wordless magic, without any effort, it was unheard of for anyone, even Dumbledore to do for such complicated spells. It was true; everything the fire, Magic itself had spoken. He grinned as he went to pick up his wand. He'll keep it for memories sake.

Yawning, he walked inside and saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table.

"Hello, Harry!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Hey." He shuffled over and sat down next to her when Kreacher popped over with a plate of breakfast.

"So, how did you sleep? You didn't have any nightmares did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thankfully I got a surprisingly good night sleep."

Hermione grinned. "That's great Harry!"

Ron nodded along, stuffing his face.

Harry sighed inwardly from his spot at the table. He had to keep his new…abilities, or rather self, to himself.

This would be interesting.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

Interesting was not the right word, more like a combination of wonderful and frightening. They had been in the forest when the Death Eaters caught them and started chasing them. Hermione was in the back when they caught up.

Harry looked behind him and panicked. He'd ask Magic but it wasn't like there was a fire for it to write with and he couldn't really stop and ask anyway. He wanted them to just disappear! He didn't care where, just make them gone! Then, like when he turned the pillow into a chicken, he felt his skin tingle and something change. He glanced back behind them and stopped.

They were gone.

"Harry! What are you doing!?"

He shook his head. "They're gone."

Hermione stopped beside him and turned around, gasping. "They're gone. What happened? They wouldn't have just left for no reason."

Ron came and stood next to them. "Does it matter? We should continue just in case they come back."

The girl nodded and pulled on Harry's sleeve as they all continued to run.

Harry's mind was in a daze. They-they just disappeared. Gone. Poof. Where did they go? He didn't just vanish them? …Did he? That was a frightening thought. A very frightening thought. Yet, as daunting as the thought was he didn't fear it. Magic wouldn't hurt him and they hurt Magic. He could feel it, deep inside, how they had twisted the gift. He could feel the anger and sadness from Magic. It was an odd feeling but something he welcomed as he knew he'd get used to it.

_Thank you_, he thought and smiled when he felt a comforting warmth.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

This was the end. He started walking to the clearing in which Voldemort called him too. He was terrified. He didn't want to die. Especially not when he had just found Magic, he wanted to do what Magic wanted him to, what it believed he could do. He'd started to find comfort in the feeling that Magic gave him and he wasn't ready to lose it. It was something so much more significant then what he felt before. He had always felt a connection to his own magic but compared to the feeling of all Magic, it was indescribable.

Stopping for a few moments, he knelt down and let a small fire in the grass.

"What do I do?"

_Believe in me, believe yourself and stay strong. Everything will work out in the end._

Harry nodded and extinguished the fire and continued walking. Believe in Magic. Believe in himself. Everything will work out. He kept repeating that as he went down and met Voldemort. He kept repeating it even when the bright green light struck his chest. He believed in Magic, himself and that his parents and Sirius were looking out for him. He just had to.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. Sitting up he looked around and saw a transparent figure standing before him. It was featureless, it barely looked human.

"What-? Who are you?"

The transparent figure tilted its head. _Silly boy, you should know. _Words floated in the air much like what Tom Riddle did in his second year.

His eyes widened. "Magic?"

_Of course, my special one. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you._

Harry snorted. "Do what? I died and Voldemort is still out there."

_I told you to believe in me and yourself. You won't be here for long._

"I won't?" He asked.

_No, you'll go back and complete your part in the Prophecy._

Harry sighed. "Then what? My job is done, no one is going to care or even worse they'll care more. I'll never get a moments peace, privacy will never be obtainable. What am I supposed to do?"

Magic's featureless face stared at him. _Learn how to control Magic, me._

"To control you?"

_Yes. Learn to control your thoughts, your emotions._

He looked at the featureless figure of Magic. It made sense; he didn't want to just be thinking in anger or excitement and accidently do something horrible or do something in public that would gain him more attention that he wants. It had been so easy to simply think that pillow into a chicken, something that happened more than a year ago and he still had trouble controlling it. Thankfully he was able to cover it up from Hermione and Ron.

"How would I do that?"

_Complete your task and I shall tell you._

That wasn't in the least bit vague, he thought sarcastically. "How do I get back to my body then?"

Magic reached out and poked his chest. Harry stared down with a pout and rubbed his chest when he felt light headed and closed his eyes.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

When he opened his eyes again he immediately shut them when he heard Death Eaters and he kept his breathing slow. He felt Hagrid pick him up, he wished he could have said something but he knew, as much as he cared for the half-giant, he would say something.

As soon as he was able to be alive again, time passed rather quickly. One minute he was falling out of Hagrid's arms and the next Voldemort was dead. It all passed so quickly, time had felt like it stopped.

He stood there, soaking in the warmth from Magic, just staring into the nothing. It wasn't until Ginny came running up to him, hugging him that he finally snapped out of his daze.

"It's over! You did it Harry!"

It was over. He didn't know what to think, he'd spent so many years chasing after Death Eaters and being chased, the thought of it being over was overwhelming. There was no sense of relief like he thought there was going to be but there was a different feeling. He now had a new destiny, one that seemed much more gratifying then destroying and killing someone.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

Harry stood in the clearing once again, it was a few hours after the battle ended. Death Eaters were rounded up and families mourning in the Great Hall. The Weasley's were still inside with Fred, who was severely injured and in critical condition, he didn't want to intrude on them.

He knelt down and lit a small fire again.

"You said after I finished my task, I could start to learn to control my magic. How do I do that?"

Steams of fire grew into the air and spelled out words. _Have you said goodbye?_

"Goodbye?"

_Yes, to fully control it would take many years. I want to take you somewhere to control it._

"Take me somewhere?"

_To the beginning._

Harry looked back toward Hogwarts. "Will I ever see them again?"

_I do not know. You may but depending on if you changing anything, they may not remember you._

He looked down at his feet. Could he do it? Possibly never see any of his friends again or never have them remember him? It was either that or…he cringed at the thought of somehow creating an accident and everyone knowing his secret. It was for the best, this way he could learn and finally get some peace and be himself. As long as he doesn't change anything, he could come back to this moment and act like nothing ever changed. With that thought he nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

_Close your eyes and apparate._

"That's it?"

_Silly boy, what did you expect?_

Harry shrugged but took a deep breath.

_Everything will be just fine._

He apparated.

[. . . : . . : . . .]


End file.
